Golf putters with shaft-in-bore attachments are well known in the art. Most mallet putters are assembled using the shaft-in-bore attachment. As shown in FIG. 2, the putter head is provided with a bore hole for receiving a shaft. The shaft is inserted into the bore and adhered to the putter head, creating a bond between the outer surface of the shaft and the bore. However, this type of attachment does not provide a secure attachment.